The Immortal and the Angel
by RobotKat
Summary: A series of year-by-year drabbles about Kenji and Ginrei.
1. Three Days After

● Three Days After the Incident ●

* * *

Inside the Peking IPO base, Chief Chujo sat worriedly at his desk, his fingers tapping on one of the new files that had been delivered to him that morning. Apparently two newly approved members were set to come by in less than half an hour, and he was assigned to greet them. Both were the only surviving civilians of the Bashtarle Incident.

Picking the papers up and heading into the hallway, Chujo gave either of the photos a quick analysis; there was Yoh Go, eighteen-year-old engineer and assistant to the late Dr. Vogler, a fairly pretty young man. Along with him was Vogler's daughter, a known teleporter who couldn't be any older than ten years old.

"Great," he hissed to himself, already dreading having to handle two distraught children. Two of the younger agents, fifteen-year-old Tetsugyu and eighteen-year old Taisou, ran out of a nearby office and began to walk alongside Chujo.

"Hey, Chief?" Taisou asked, his hands in his pockets. "We heard about the new recruits, and—"

"They'll be here in minutes," Chujo said quickly. "They're survivors of the Bashtarle Incident, so keep yourselves out of their way."

"What are you talking about?" Tetsugyu piped up. "We're gonna be fine!"

"He's talking about you, knucklehead," Taisou said as he threw the younger boy into a headlock. Chujo took a sharp turn and headed up another hallway, pretending the two weren't shouting at this point. Kenji Murasame, a Paris agent brought in for temporary work, was talking to two servicemen. Chujo gathered himself and stopped by them.

"Murasame," he interjected, too preoccupied to check if the three were in the middle of something. "We've got two young recruits coming in, and—"

"Ah, that's just what they were telling me about," Murasame said, gesturing to the servicemen.

"Very good, you two…"

"Well, that and they're in the lobby right now," one of them said.

Within a few seconds, a panicked Chujo had assembled a group of servicemen and rushed them down to the lobby. Go and Farmelle had been seated next to the entry to the hall, a limp teddy bear in the girl's arms. Upon seeing the group streaming into the hall, the girl squirmed closer to Go.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Chujo said calmly, as if he hadn't just run down a flight of stairs. He held out his hand. "I've been told everything. Yoh Go, am I right?"

"Er, yes…" Go shook his hand nervously. "This is Farmelle, my mentor's daughter…"

"I'd like you to come with me and talk," Chujo continued. "If Miss Farmelle is up for it, one of our other agents wouldn't mind showing her around."

Farmelle noted the pink-coated man standing off to the side, and grudgingly, she got up and stood beside him. Murasame's only thought was, _But I hate kids! Chief, how could you?_

"We'll be right back, Farmelle," Go called out, now being led into the hall. Farmelle held her bear over her face.

Murasame glanced down at his side, noting the weepy child. "What's your name?"

The bear moved out of view, revealing her face. "I'm…Farmelle Von Vogler."

All sorts of alarms seemed to go off in Murasame's head upon hearing 'Von Vogler'. Struggling to keep from saying anything about the Bashtarle incident, Murasame gestured up the hall, and Farmelle skittered to his side.

"I'm Kenji Murasame from the Paris branch." He stared up the hall, keeping his cool. "My brother Kazuma and I are Experts of Justice, and I've been working for Interpol for years."

"What are your powers?" Farmelle looked at him wearily. "Mine is teleportation, but if I use it, I get really weak."

Murasame sighed. "I have a few, but for the most part, I'm immortal."

The girl was mystified. "Really?"

"Yes, really." The two stopped by the hangar, Murasame staring out at a group of servicemen fixing the landing tires on a jet. "I've been in and out of all sorts of dangerous places."

"So you can't die at all? No matter what happens?"

"My body repairs itself. I'll probably die someday, but no one knows when that'll happen."

"That's scary," she said quietly. Kenji glanced down at her, finding she was now standing close to his side.

"It is."

They remained silent for a long moment, but Murasame put his hand on her shoulder, intending to calm her down.

"It's not that bad. It's because of me that the IPO has been able to do all sorts of things. I'm sure someday you'll be a fine agent yourself." He tried smiling. He was terrible with children, but this was to be the time where he gave a bigger effort.

Farmelle seemed to relax. "I hope so."

While leading her into the main hall where Chujo's meeting room presumably was, Murasame was surprised to hear Farmelle ask, "Can I call you by your first name?"

He looked at her, startled. "Why?"

"Because you're really nice."

He grimaced in vague irritation, but then relaxed. "Yes, you can call me that."

* * *

In the evening, Chujo set up temporary lodgings for Go and Farmelle for the week, sending them both to rest there while he remained in the Peking base, pacing the halls absentmindedly. The fourth time he passed the cafeteria, he caught onto the sound of footsteps behind him and turned, finding Kenji walking behind him.

"How are the girl and Yoh doing?"

"Good," Chujo said briskly. "I haven't let anyone else see them. The girl starts training in a week, once we're certain she's emotionally stable."

"She has a lot of potential." Kenji patted down his pockets, searching for a packet of cigarettes he knew were somewhere on his person.

"Since she's so young and attached to the Bashtarle Incident, we've appointed Go as her legal guardian until further notice, and we've given her a codename."

"Hmm?" Kenji finished lighting a cigarette. "And that name is…?"

"Ginrei. It means 'silver bell'. All the other agents will know her as such, and Go is the only person authorised to address her as Farmelle." Chujo stated. "Did she mention her powers?"

"Yes, teleportation. I hardly believed her, but—"

"She is potentially the only person in the world capable of teleportation. Her brother Emmanuel could teleport, but he's been presumed dead in the Incident." Chujo held up his hand. "Unfortunately, overusing it could kill her."

Kenji went rigid. "She…she told me it made her weak."

"Go told _me_ it draws from her life force. If she uses it once every few years, she should be fine." Chujo turned away. "But in my opinion, I don't want her using it at all."

"That's horrible," Kenji murmured. "How could such a drawback possibly exist?"

"I don't know, but the trait has appeared in her." Chujo didn't stop walking away. "The Paris airship comes for you in a few minutes, so gather your things."


	2. Three Years After

● Three Years After ●

* * *

Ginrei, as she had become used to calling herself, was now a formidable little agent, the current youngest in the IPO. Between training in Peking, Melbourne and Paris, she was used as backup in most of the Peking assignments. Under the exterior of a little girl were fearsome martial arts ability, stealth skills and speed.

And now, it was her twelfth birthday.

The sound of a cluster of people singing 'Happy Birthday' could be heard from the park outside the Peking base. Most of the base Experts were seated at a picnic table, Ginrei on the end amongst a stack of brightly coloured wrapped boxes. Carefully, Professor Go leaned over the side of the table and set down a cake lined with blue and green icing.

"Youshi helped me make this," He said quietly. "It should at least be all right."

"And if by 'helped', you mean 'did most of the work', professor…" The blue-skinned woman joked, sitting across from him. Taisou stifled the urge to bring up Go and the Thanksgiving dinner incident, and instead watched Chujo idly search his jacket pockets for something to light the candles with.

"Even if it's not edible, it looks really, really nice," Ginrei said. "Thank you guys so much for making it."

Youshi patted the top of her head. "It's no problem, little lady!"

"Uh, Go, I think I left the lighter inside…" Chujo murmured to the professor. Taisou overheard and held up his hand.

"If I may, Chief, I could light the cake for you."

"But you'll blow up the cake!" Ginrei shrieked.

Tetsugyu sat up suddenly, shaking the table. "Way to go! You're scaring her, bro!"

"Well, you're going to knock the cake over!"

As Issei covered his face in exasperation, Youshi pointed between them. "Both of you morons keep it down!"

A smooth, deep voice came from a few metres away. "Oh, I've got a lighter."

"Ah, could we borr—" Go turned to greet the voice, but froze. Coming towards the group was Kenji Murasame, holding out a silver Zippo lighter. Ginrei jumped off her chair and ran to him, grabbing onto his arm.

"Kenji!" She squealed, now hugging his arm. "When did you get here?"

"Just about twenty minutes ago," he said as he took off his hat and placed it on her head. She pushed the brim up to see him, smiling.

"What did you get me?"

"The best present of all…my presence."

Ginrei took a step back, insulted. "Geez…"

"Come on, you should know by now when I'm messing with you!" He produced from his jacket a small, pearl-white plastic box. Upon opening it, Ginrei discovered a set of gold hook earrings with little silver bells.

"They're so pretty!"

"I saw them a little while ago in Paris, and thought you'd like them," Kenji said proudly, taking back his hat.

"Hey, Frenchie!" Tetsugyu shouted from the table. "Stop stalling things and give us the lighter!"

"Don't be so rude!" Ginrei ran over to him and began beating on his back with her fists. Unaffected, Tetsugyu attempted to reach back and pick her up. Youshi and Taisou watched him pitifully attempt to do so, all the while Kenji sat down at the table with a smirk. Ginrei seemed to snap to attention and return to her seat as soon as he did.

"So what're you here for?" Tetsugyu asked Kenji grudgingly, watching the Paris agent hand his lighter off to Go.

"With my brother's help, I've been teaching Ginrei the fine art of disguise at the Paris base, if you don't mind," he said sternly.

"Yes, and I taught _him_ some combat techniques!" Issei added, almost to secure Kenji's right to be there. Confronted, Tetsugyu turned away abruptly, his vision going from the distant hills to Go's pale hands lighting the cake.

* * *

After the party, Go had gone into his office to read. Some time after this, Ginrei came in and boredly twirled around the room, the little bells on her earrings jingling with every movement. She added a few hops to accentuate the bells, Kenji on her mind.

"_I saw them a little while ago in Paris_," he'd said, giving her the earring box, "_and thought you'd like them_." The fact that he'd been thinking of her sent a warm blush into her face.

After a moment of hearing the minor racket in his office, Go curiously glanced over his shoulder at her. "Ginrei, is something bothering you?"

"Kenji had to go up to the mountainside for an assignment," she said, still in motion. "I wanted to go too, but Chief wouldn't let me…"

"Wait, the painting theft we got tipped off about?" Go sighed into his book. "Well, if we had too many Experts in the building, someone could have gotten suspicious…"

"At least it's not because I'm too young." She finally collapsed on the end of Go's bed, and then slumped to the floor.

"Well, that too."

"Geez…" Picking herself up, Ginrei went into the hall, idly heading up to the control room with no idea what to do. Taisou and Youshi were on a date at the moment, and Tetsugyu was in the middle of exercising. She could go back and hang out with Go, but that brought about mixed results. The museum Kenji was at was a popular little modern art museum up in the countryside; she would have loved to go with him.

Her train of thought was derailed as soon as one of the office women rushed past her, heading up to Chujo's control room. Intrigued, Ginrei followed her as quietly as possible.

"Chief!" The woman shrieked upon entering the control room. "I just got confirmation of explosive devices around the side of the Lao Zhaopian Museum!"

"What?" Chujo howled, turning his chair to face her. "So the painting theft was a…"

"It's a trap! BF was waiting for one of us to send an Expert in!" The woman put her face in her hands. "We have less than two minutes!

"Dammit!" Chujo stood up, pointing at a man sitting at a computer. "Get contact with Murasame and—"

"He didn't take any sort of communication device, Chief!"

"Then call the museum and tell them to evacuate the building!"

"I don't know if we'll reach anyone, but I'll try!"

Ducking into the hall, Ginrei covered her face, terrified. The building was going to blow up in minutes, and Kenji was going to d—

_Wait, no,_ she corrected herself. _He'll just come back again! But…but all the other people in the building won't…_

An image flashed into her mind, of Kenji returning from a burning death to find everyone in the area had been lost in the blast, picturing his figure surveying the wreckage around him. Something inside her knew she couldn't let him feel that agony.

Before she knew it, she had her eyes closed and arms drawn up to her chest, her body surrounded by a sparkling orb of light. This caught Chujo's attention from inside the control room, and he glanced into the hall, suddenly becoming horrified.

"Ginrei!" He broke into a run towards the doorway. "Ginrei, don't!"

She was gone.

* * *

Kenji, in the meantime, was leaning against a wall in the Lao Zhaopian, the endangered painting across the hall to his left. The only people who had been in the room for the last few minutes were a young woman and her toddler son.

He sighed, tipping his head back. He couldn't take another twenty minutes of waiting.

Suddenly, a tremendous ball of light appeared in the room, bathing the walls in pure white light. Deep in the centre of it all was a frightened Ginrei.

She fell to the floor with a soft thud. Before Kenji could even move, she screamed through her arms, "The building's going to blow up!"

It was the only thing registering in his mind. "What?"

Ginrei stood up, preparing to run towards Kenji, but her knees gave out and she dropped to the floor once more. Kenji rushed towards the girl and hurriedly picked her up, her head limply tipping to the side. He had to get her out of the museum, but all the other people…?

Kenji froze for no more that a second, contemplating what to do, when his eyes fell on the nearby fire alarm. And when he found an answer, he tried to put it aside that it could be the most immature thing he'd ever do. He swiftly pulled it down before running out of the building with Ginrei in his arms.

When he reached the parking lot, he could see the museum staff and a few of the patrons confusedly standing at the back of the lot, shooting glances at the building. Kenji knelt down, cradling the semi-conscious Ginrei with one arm, while patting her cheek with the other.

"Farmelle, come on…" he murmured, trying to calm himself down. "Stay with me here. You're going to be just fi—"

A shockwave filled the air as the building finally exploded, burning glass and drywall spraying from the windows, Kenji shielding Ginrei with his body. When Kenji finally looked up again, he found the museum collapsed and engulfed in flames.

"Is everyone here?" He shouted at the crowd. "There wasn't anyone missing, right?"

The museum manager looked around, asking the crowd, and then nodded frantically at Kenji. "Y-Yes, I think so!"

Sirens were coming from somewhere up in the hills. Noting Ginrei's breathing was stronger, Kenji stood her up on her feet, making sure she was steady. Her eyes flickered open and closed robotically.

She drew a hand to her ear and whispered, "I lost an earring…"

"Ginrei, it's fine. You know you just used—"

"But it was your gift, and…" Sniffling, she tipped to the side. Kenji pulled her into a hug, forcing himself not to say anything else.

* * *

"…Heartbeat's stable…"

"…She won't need any equipment…"

"…Tell them not to…"

It seemed like a multitude of voices far, far away were echoing back to Ginrei as if she were in the bottom of a cave, but upon opening her eyes, she found herself lying on a cot in the Peking base infirmary. Professor Go was sitting next to her, nothing less than distraught. Upon seeing Ginrei was conscious, Go clutched her hand, becoming frantic.

"Ginrei, you're all right!" He managed to say this before melting down into tears. Chief Chujo stepped into view, his expression unreadable from behind his sunglasses.

"Ms. Ginrei, it must be said that there were no casualties in the museum's explosion because of you, but unfortunately, you betrayed my orders." He adjusted his tie. "I'm afraid I must suspend you from Interpol activities for two weeks."

She would have protested if she didn't feel so exhausted. "I understand."

"This is mostly to ensure there have been no adverse effects on your health, and—" Go was sobbing harder now, and Chujo awkwardly departed into the hall. Kenji entered the infirmary, his trenchcoat off and slung over his forearm.

"Is she conscious, Go?"

"Hi, Kenji," Ginrei said weakly, delight in her voice. Kenji sighed in exasperation.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he said sternly. "You could have died."

"But all those people…and I didn't want you to suffer…"

"I would have only truly suffered if you died, Farmelle."

Ginrei was very quiet, her face going blank. After a moment she looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not to say that the survivors and I aren't humbled by what you did…" Kenji nodded at her solemnly. "I have to return to Paris. Go, contact me as soon as she's in better health."

"Of course," choked the professor. Kenji saluted at Ginrei as he headed to the door, and all she could do was limply wave back.


	3. Four Years After

● Four Years After ●

* * *

Ginrei headed through the halls of the Paris base, counting down the doors until she would reach the medical room. The Paris commander had told her Kenji was in there yet again, but refused to say why. If he were on his feet, she would try and cash in on his promise to teach her illusionary techniques.

She found the door and gingerly pulled it open. Inside, Kenji was sitting on a chair, his head tipped back and his arms limply hanging off the sides of the chair. His coat and hat were thrown on an unused cot.

"Hi there," he murmured. "Just finished healing."

She grimaced. "What happened?"

"The IPO Weapons Director died…" He said with a faint gurgle. "We were able to seize that damn robot from BF, however."

Ginrei put her hand on his forehead, in an attempt to check his temperature. "You weren't too badly hurt, right?"

"Four shots in the back, eight shots in the chest, three bruises on my back and shoulders…" He held up his fingers, counting off the injuries, and then let his hand fall down limply. "Farmelle, I'm sorry but I can't train you today…"

"Of course you can't!" Horrified at the very idea of forcing him to, she began searching the medicine cabinet. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Ibuprofen, perhaps. I'm just sore right now."

Ginrei continued searching the cabinet, glass bottles rattling lightly against each other. Kenji turned his head back to the ceiling, and then began to stand up, pushing off the arms of the chair. He grunted in discomfort, and limped over to the cabinet.

"I rescued the Weapons Director's son, too…he's about the same age you were when you first joined the IPO."

Ginrei looked up, holding the Ibuprofen. "Really? Who's he?"

"Daisaku Kusama." He looked up again. "I've heard rumours he'll be joining us, and he's got a giant robot with him."

"That's no less bizarre than the rest of us." Amused, she dumped out two tablets into her gloved hand. "Here, take these."

He would have preferred them with water, but humouring her, Kenji put them in his mouth and swallowed as quickly as he could. After ensuring he got them down, he turned back to Ginrei.

"I do have another thing on my mind, though."

"What's that?" Ginrei was busily recapping the pill bottle.

"I've thought about growing a moustache."

Ginrei looked up abruptly and with great horror, as if he had just contemplated shaving his head. "I…I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Kenji put his hand to his chin. "I was just thinking it would fill the rest of my face…" He glanced at the girl for a second. "You know, something like Alberto's."

"You _can't_!" She wailed.

"I was kidding! Really!" Laughing, he held up his hands, trying to calm her down. He checked the clock on the wall and discovered it was well past one o'clock.

"Did you get lunch before you came here?"

"No…" She shrugged. "I came on the Greta Garbo, and Tetsugyu brought homemade bento, but I was afraid to handle it."

"Good, then." Kenji took his hat, resetting it on his head. "I'll take you to lunch somewhere in town. Get my coat for me, if you wouldn't mind."

The girl complied, and soon enough, she was following him closely up the hall, with the thick pink fabric balled up in her arms. Before they could get to the elevator, Ginrei noticed the footfalls coming from behind her.

Whirling around, she discovered a small brown-haired boy eyeing her and Kenji curiously. She knelt down to meet his eyeline, smiling.

"What's your name?"

"Daisaku Kusama," he mumbled, a faint warble in his voice. Kenji had snapped to attention and was heading over to the two.

"Good morning, Daisaku," Kenji said as kindly as he could. "Ginrei and I were just heading out for something to eat."

"Can I come too?" Daisaku asked nervously. "They want me to just stay in the same office room all day."

"Was it an order?"

Daisaku shook his head limply.

"Then join the caravan." Kenji twirled on his heel towards the elevator doors, and Daisaku stood there awkwardly for a moment. Ginrei gestured at him to follow, smiling, and the boy's face lit up with joy.

* * *

"I got to meet Mr. Taisou an' Mrs. Yoshi, too," Daisaku went on, shovelling cheesecake into his mouth. "Mr. Tetsugyu wouldn't talk to me."

"He can be like that," Ginrei replied warmly, her chin in her hand. She glanced over at Kenji, whom was standing outside with a cigarette, finding his face a mix of emotions, as if he had been trying to say something for the last half hour.

Their café table was by one of the building's tall windows. Kenji had strategically chosen it, Ginrei at least assumed, since the Eiffel Tower was looming over them spectacularly. Daisaku was the only one still eating.

"So!" Daisaku stopped eating for a moment. "How long've you worked with the Experts of Justice?"

"Ever since I was your age, actually." Ginrei smiled. "It wasn't that long ago, really."

"Really? But you're practically a grown-up!" Daisaku exclaimed, resuming the pursuit of cheesecake. Ginrei heard a tap at the window and turned, finding Kenji standing directly outside. She waved excitedly.

"I hope Robo an' I'll get to stay together…"

Ginrei was paying more attention to Kenji. Hoping to entertain her, he took a hard drag from his cigarette, moved back, and blew a perfect smoke ring. Ginrei tried to show her enthusiasm by lightly clapping, but the waitress came by and shot a glare at Kenji, prompting the man to shuffle out of sight.

"Voici votre facture," she said, setting down the bill.

"Ah! Merci," Ginrei replied, fishing through the Euros Kenji had left her before he went out to smoke. She paid the waitress, whom then left with Daisaku's empty dish.

"Do you know what you're going to do now?" Ginrei asked Daisaku. The boy only limply shook his head.

"Can Mr. Murasame train me, too?"

"We'll see," Kenji said, returning to their table, still smelling of tobacco. "Your role in the ICPO won't be combat based, as long as you've got Giant Robo."

Ginrei shot him a glare. "Mr. Murasame, you stink."

"Oh, really." Kenji adjusted his tie. "I just bought you two lunch and cakes, so I'll smoke as much as I want."

She stuck her tongue out at him.


	4. Seven Years After

● Seven Years After ●

* * *

It was her first ballet recital.

Somewhere in the middle of one of her twirls, Ginrei had spotted Go, Tetsugyu, Taisou, Daisaku and Youshi in the middle of the vast sea of faces that was the audience. Her final dance was winding up, and Kenji still wasn't there.

"_A ballet recital?"_

_Kenji gripped the flowery, pink sheet of paper, looked at the young agent standing beside him, then back to the invitation. Ginrei looked down, hopeful._

"_I was wondering if you could come see it," she said softly. "It's at four o'clock."_

_Kenji slipped the invitation into one of the pockets deep in his trenchcoat. "I have an assignment at the exact same time. I'm sure it shouldn't take too long, but I'll come as soon as I can."_

"_Okay." Ginrei looked up, smiling. She had been anticipating something like this. Kenji noted her reaction with an undecipherable expression on his face, and with one swift movement, took off his hat and put it on her head._

"_And I promise I will."_

She and the other girls on stage were now in the middle of delicately hoisting the "princess" of the recital, an older girl Ginrei didn't know very well. She was responsible for hoisting her up by her left leg. _Keep it together, _she thought._ Everyone's counting on you here. At least the professor came by…_

In an instant, the show was now over. The audience burst into wild applause, and Ginrei could feel the 'princess' hamming it up above her. One of the other dancers and Ginrei's friend shot Ginrei a look as if to say, _"Can you believe her?"_

Before she could respond, she was distracted by the sight of a man in a heavy coat walking into the concert hall, a bouquet in hand. There was dirt and what could have been blood on his coat.

"Kenji!" She whispered, not caring if the rest of the girls heard. Tucking the bouquet between his upper arm and chest, he joined in applauding with the rest of the concert hall, the trace of a smile on his distant face.

* * *

"Sir, are you sure you'll be okay?" Ginrei's ballet teacher asked him for the fourth time in ten minutes since they'd gone backstage. "That looks like it's bleeding fairly heavily."

"Well of course, it's my head." Kenji had been nonchalant about the whole concept of being shot in the forehead, as if he had only hit his elbow on a doorway. Ignoring the stares coming from the rest of the dancers and their families, he passed his bouquet on to Ginrei. Lilies and roses, all white. It matched the feathery costume she was in.

"They're lovely!" Ginrei gingerly ran her hand along one of the lily petals. Kenji shrugged, smug.

"I'm glad I got that one. It matches your costume."

Standing up on her tiptoes, Ginrei pulled a napkin from a nearby table and put it to use gently dabbing the blood off the side of Kenji's face. He smirked.

"Thank you very much, swan maiden," he said dramatically, making a small bow. Ginrei laughed.

"You know, I sort of expected you wouldn't be able to come, since you get such dangerous assignments…" Ginrei hugged the bouquet. "But even if you were late, I'm still very, very happy you came."

A smile appeared on the older agent's face. "It was my duty." Putting a hand on her shoulder, he led the now overjoyed Ginrei to the exit. "The professor's got the group waiting in the lounge. They're dying to see you."

Right as they reached the dining hall, Daisaku seemed to run up from nowhere and up to Ginrei, overjoyed. Kenji briefly shot him a look of concentrated disgust, the boy trampling on his dinner plans.

"You were amazing, Miss Ginrei!" The ten-year-old exclaimed, holding onto her arm. "You were the best of the swan dancers!"

"No, no, I really wasn't," she replied, embarrassed. Go stood near her timidly, his fan over his mouth. Youshi gave her a strong pat on the back.

"Give yourself a little credit," the blue woman said with a grin. "I could never do ballet. I was always a little too hefty for this sort of thing."

"You're perfect to _me_," Taisou added smoothly, obviously attempting to stay on top of the situation. Youshi shot him a look, and then threw him into a light headlock, both members of the act laughing.

"I'm so proud of you," Go choked from behind his fan, starting to cry a little. "My baby's all gro…g…"

He trailed off, crying softly. Ginrei sighed, bemused, and pulled the professor into a hug, patting his shoulder. It had happened slowly, but Go had slowly evolved into a parent, the Vogler who couldn't be there. He cooked with her, taught her, protected her, made sure Kenji wasn't up to anything when he came over…

"Professor, please!" She nuzzled into his shoulder. "It's all right. I'm not made of porcelain, you know."

"I know, but…" Go drew back, his face flushed and tear-streaked. In a softer voice, he continued, "Your father would be _so_ happy for you."

"Ah…" She looked down, solemn, warm memories returning to rush through her mind. Go hurried off to a nearby wall, returning the fan to his face.

"I need to collect myself," he murmured, embarrassed now.

Ginrei begun to try and find where Kenji had gone off to, but suddenly had Tetsugyu rushing up to her, his face strained and flushed.

"Yes, Tetsugyu." She said, one gloved hand pointing towards the hallway. "The men's room is just over there."

"No! No!" He held up his hands, waving them in a desperate flurry. "I was gonna…uh…"

Daisaku stepped up to the two with some roses, obviously stolen out of one of the dining hall's vases. "Tetsugyu and I got these for you."

"Oh, thank you!" Ginrei cooed, taking the flowers into her arms and playing along. She gave Daisaku a quick peck on the cheek, and almost comically, the boy turned away, smiling with his arms behind his back.

"H-hey, what do I get?" Tetsugyu hooted, pointing at his cheek.

Ginrei shook his hand.

He walked off, moping, with Daisaku trailing behind obediently. Taisou sent a fist into Tetsugyu's gut and Youshi had to intervene. The rest of the dancers and dining visitors either stared at the four, or pretended they didn't exist and tried to eat.

Setting the spectacle aside, Ginrei searched the hall, finding Kenji leaning on the wall at the other corner of the room. She strolled towards him with a knowing smile until the two were standing face to face.

"And what do I get?" He asked, smirking.

Standing up on her tiptoes, she leaned forward until they were nose to nose, and gave him a kiss. The moment lasted a good second before she moved back, Kenji catching a bit of a blush on her face. She'd obviously enjoyed it at least as much as he had.

"Thank you for coming," she whispered.

Kenji only shrugged a bit, still gazing back at her. Ginrei turned away suddenly, heading towards a cluster of other dancers. Kenji let his eyes study the sway of Ginrei's hips until it became apparent that Professor Go had drawn near and was staring at him.

He caught himself and focused on the other man, embarrassed. "Professor?"

The worried Go looked away. "Please, she's sixteen. Don't do anything you'll regret."

Kenji nodded, trying to give the younger man solace. He leaned back against the wall and let his mind run. Ginrei was as much Go's child as she was Vogler's, but Kenji couldn't help the fact that he was becoming more and more attracted to her. Little more than four years ago, she had been his sidekick, the two training throughout Shanghai and Paris. They were a laughable sight together; a six-foot-three man in pink and blue, and a little green-haired girl in a gi.

But now…

Now, she wasn't a little girl.

She was gorgeous, sharp, bold…Kenji long knew Ginrei was in love with him, and he was already halfway there.

He watched her kneel down to talk to Daisaku, whom had approached the other dancers and was enjoying the attention. Kenji decided on the spot that he needed a cigarette and made a beeline for the door.


	5. Nine Years After

●Nine Years After●

* * *

"And don't forget this one!"

"Oh professor, those are just photos! I was hoping you'd take those for safekeeping."

"But what if you want to look at them later on?" Go called out, fluttering out of Ginrei's former quarters in the Shanghai base with a small box. "Please, just take them!"

An agitated Ginrei put her hands on her hips. "We've already got so many boxes!"

Taisou and Tetsugyu were at the helm of a dolly lined with a handbag and maybe ten boxes, which the men figured was mostly composed of clothes and books. Tetsugyu knew he was going to have to be unloading them in a little while, and he resisted groaning at the thought.

"C'mon Ginrei! Mr. _Suave_ is still waiting in the car." He meant Kenji. Ginrei shot him a glare, consciously trying to be the mature one.

"All right, Ginrei." Go opened the little box, pulling out a little picture frame, one that had spaces for two pictures. "At least take this with you."

Taking it into her hands, she focused on the pictures, and immediately understood Go. There was a photo of herself and Kenji – she had been maybe fifteen, back when he decided to get facial hair, and had taken her to a photo studio in Paris – and of the late Vogler family. Her expression softened for a moment, her eyes locked especially on the image of Professor Vogler.

"See?" Go nodded, knowing he had her sold. Ginrei went to the cart and tucked the frame into her handbag. "I'll call you in a few hours. I'd see you off, but I've got some programming to do."

"All right!" Ginrei began to lead Taisou and Tetsugyu up the hall. "And do get some sleep, professor!"

Go nodded, flipping out his fan to cover his cheeks. Ginrei had turned eighteen some months ago, and ICPO rules called for most younger agents to relocate to Interpol-approved residence elsewhere. Ginrei was absolutely thrilled about it, but Go had done his best to avoid weeping all throughout the motions of packing up her things.

A little further up the hall, Chief Chujo stepped out of someone's office, noting Go immediately. He took a few strides to meet up with Go, asking, "Is she on her way?"

Go made a soft, choked noise and hid behind his fan. Chujo sighed, and gave the hallway a quick one-over to assure it was empty, just like he had all throughout the years Go and Ginrei had been working with him.

Chujo took Go into his arms, murmuring into the younger man's ear, "Everything will be fine."

* * *

Kenji eventually parked in front of an apartment complex downtown; it wasn't too ritzy, nor was it anywhere near bad. Ginrei, opening the trunk of the car, seemed pleased by how impressed he was.

"Interpol gave you one of these?" He muttered. "All I got in Paris was a shack…"

"But I like your loft," Ginrei consoled, helping a bellboy move boxes onto another cart. "At least it's near some nice places, you know. It's not easy to walk five blocks all the time if I wanna wear heels like this, you know."

Kenji nodded vaguely at that, and then gestured to the building.

"Do you need help unpacking?" He felt uneasy about going into her apartment alone. "If not, I need to get some things from the store."

"I'll be fine." She swung her handbag over her shoulder, following the bellboy into the building. "Just come back soon so I can show you around!"

* * *

And he did.

Kenji glanced into the plastic bag the store had given him. A pack of cigarettes – no, two – some chocolates for Ginrei, a micro Shizuma drive for his watch, and…something else. Ashamed, he grabbed the little box out and slipped it into the deepest pocket in his suit jacket. If Ginrei saw it in the bag, he knew she'd be revolted, but he just wanted them on his person to be safe.

Kenji reached the twelfth floor, and despite forgetting the room number, he immediately saw one room with an open door and a bellboy cart. He went up to the doorway and tapped his knuckles against the frame.

Ginrei looked up from sorting clothes into her dresser. "Kenji!"

"So what've you got left to do?" He looked around the room. "I've been out for, what, forty-five minutes but you look pretty settled already."

"I didn't think the furniture movers would already be here!"

"Well, that's Interpol for you." Kenji fished the chocolates out of the bag and handed them off. "Here, I saw these and thought of you."

"My first housewarming gift…" Ginrei gave him a peck on the cheek, and then set the box on her dresser. "All I need to do now is put some pictures up, but that can wait."

"Ah…" Kenji adjusted his tie. "In that case, maybe we should go get dinner or something. It's almost seven o'clock." Anything to be out of the apartment and in public.

"No, no!" Ginrei closed the door behind him. "I want to show you around!"

He gave her a look of dismay. "You know Go will want me dead if we're not back before nightfall."

"Geez," Ginrei said with a sigh. "He's been such a mom lately. Don't worry about him."

He was trying not to. Kenji watched her walk through the living room and into the hall. She sensed his reluctance to move any further, and turned back to him, smiling.

"Come on! It's not like it's booby trapped."

After Kenji quickly threw his coat on a chair, she led him to the bathroom, pointing out the wide mirror and the clean new utilities – which she _never_ would have had in her old room, she emphasized – and passed by the bedroom. Kenji was anticipating a tour of her kitchen when something in the bedroom caught his eye.

"Is that your bear?"

"Huh?" Ginrei looked into the room. "Oh, of course I'd have him! He wound up in the rubble, just like the professor and I…"

They went into the room. The young woman carefully picked the bear up, looking at it fondly as she straightened its fur.

"I remember you had that the first day I met you," Kenji said warmly, the memory almost embracing him.

"And you don't look any different from that day," she added. The bear was carefully set back down on her pillow. Both had been momentarily distracted by the view outside her bedroom window. One could see the best of the downtown area, a bit of the sea and the mountains, and even the Peking base far off on the hills.

"You're lucky to have this room," he breathed. "This is such a gorgeous view."

Silence.

Ginrei said quietly, "There's a better one in here."

Kenji turned, expecting a second window or a picture frame, but stopped immediately.

She had lain down on her side on the bed, gazing at him with a hungry look on her face. Her dark green hair trailed down her shoulders and across her chest. Kenji attempted to say something – ask her what she was doing, or beg her to knock it off – but he couldn't.

He took some steps towards her, unsure of what to do, and made himself sit down on the end of the bed. He could hear Ginrei shift to look at him.

"Ginrei…"

She sat up, hugging his arm. Kenji turned to face her, his expression soft.

"…Maybe this is a bad idea."

Her hand slinked up to his chest and rested there. "Maybe it's not."

Kenji hummed, resting his forehead against the side of her head. Her hand moved, grazing his breast pocket, and he felt her curiously dig into his suit jacket, producing the box.

Ginrei looked at it, half laughing. "You bought condoms?"

"I…I, uh…" Kenji was sure he was blushing now. "I didn't know if…uh…you must think I'm revolting…I'm sorry, Ginrei."

Ginrei gazed at him, a look in her eyes he'd never seen before. "Don't be."

When Kenji's mind caught up with him, he found himself and Ginrei lying on their sides, his hands on her chin and waist, the occasional stroke heading back and forth on her hips. He was almost shocked by how good a kisser she was.

Wrapping her arms around his chest, Ginrei rolled over, ensuring she was under Kenji. He drew back to take a breath, paused, and returned to attack her neck, softly nibbling down to her collarbone.

Ginrei moaned, a foreign noise to him. His lips continuing down her shoulder, Kenji's eyes fluttered open and looked past the aroused woman before him, focusing on her teddy bear. With one swift hand, he knocked it off the bed and went back to her neck, its judgemental beady eyes no longer on him.

* * *

Eleven thirty.

Or something close to that. Ginrei couldn't quite read the clock from across the room. She made a quick mental note to move it in the morning.

She tried to roll over, but a myriad of thoughts hit her. First, Ginrei was naked. Secondly, there were a man's arms around her. She almost panicked until she heard Kenji grumble softly, obviously disturbed in the middle of slumber.

"…Kenji?" The woman whispered, moving her leg back to try and touch his. Her surroundings became clearer; she was under a thin cover of tangled blankets, one of them felt like it had been rotated sideways. A now half-asleep Kenji behind her, embracing her, his head hanging over her shoulder. Her hair was a mess and she didn't care.

"Kenji, are you awake?" Ginrei whispered again, squirming to try and see his face. She felt him wake, his muscles slowly tensing up and then relaxing against her.

"Mmm…" He mumbled.

Silence.

"Go is going to kill me."

Ginrei laughed, snuggling closer into his chest. "I was worried I would wake up and find you'd…left."

Kenji kissed the back of her neck. "Why on earth would I do that?"


	6. Ten Years After

● Ten Years After ●

* * *

"Why is the tube necessary, though?"

"She's got cardiac trauma. Submersing her in perfluorocarbon would make it easier for her to breathe in this state, and at least we know where she and the Third Sample are down here."

Kenji stood by and watched Go and his assistants finish attaching Ginrei's capsule to a system of hourglass-like tubes. He found himself examining the lines on the Chinese man's face; Go was fairly distinguished for his age, it was almost startling for Kenji to think that now Go was older than him.

"In a little while, we'll bring Daisaku down from the hospital wing and have him rest here." Go stepped away from the machine. "That way, both kids are safely together here. Issei is doing well and will be here soon."

"All right, professor." But Ginrei wasn't a kid.

"Stay in this area, wait for Issei, and make sure no unauthorized personnel get into the tent or near Robo," Go said, his voice strong. "I trust you."

Serious, Kenji nodded, and watched Go and his team head out of the tent. Kenji stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, with his stomach finally startling to churn. He'd been fine all during the process of picking up Ginrei and Daisaku and getting them to the underground hospital, but only now was the shock of it all beginning to sink in.

His eyes went back to the tube. Ginrei hadn't changed at all from the last time he examined her in the tube, and it was both frightening and a relief. The platform the tent was stationed on seemed to be fully silent outside, and taking this into mind, Kenji allowed himself a moment or two to stay with the tube.

Every so often, a bubble – a sign Ginrei was breathing – would drift by her hair. She looked like she was sleeping…not the normal kind of sleeping Kenji had seen on her, rather when Ginrei was staying over at his apartment, worried someone else in Interpol was going to find out she was there.

And seeing this look again made him queasy.

Kenji lifted his arms slowly, and pressed the palms of his hands against the glass tube. The mechanical hum of the tube's support system echoed through his limbs, pulsing like her heartbeat. Taking a deep breath, he slowly put his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes.

_You'll be out of there soon,_ he thought with a sigh. _I promise._

* * *

It was all over.

Gone. Crashed. Burned. He had just opened his eyes to a hazy sky, and even then he knew it was all over.

Kenji had woken up flat on his back in the middle of a grassy hill. It was probably five in the morning in Shanghai, he guessed; it was clear to him that everything was over.

He tried to sit up but his skin ached, recalling memories of pushing himself through the electric barrier in The Eye. He'd rematerialized in more or less the same place he'd last died, but he needed to check on the rest of the area.

"One…two…" He grunted, trying to encourage himself to sit up.

"_I will, Kenji!" Ginrei exclaimed, clutching the third sample to her chest._

Kenji shook his head, trying to make him focus on pushing himself up. Something nearby was burning diesel into the air and the smell was making him feel sick.

Kenji pushed his right hand through the barrier, desperate to make contact with Ginrei's while he still could. It seemed like his arm was being sawed off, thanks to the searing sensation from the barrier. A series of thick crackles above Kenji brought him to attention; the barrier was just about to explode. Except that meant the blast would mostly be contained where he was standing…

_Don't look scared, he told himself. This is the last time we'll be together, and she needs to be brave._

Struggling, he tried to push his hand further, his body beginning to burn up. Just a little further, he thought, a warm smile appearing on his face…

He got a good look at the area around him. The ground was scorched in random streaks for kilometres around, a newly formed enormous crater off in the distance, and the Shanghai base lay mostly in ruins. Workers and Experts alike were scuttling around the grounds, some of them shouting names.

"Damn it!" Kenji screamed at the top of his lungs, falling back to the ground. "Damn it all to hell!"

Kenji didn't know what he wanted to do. At first he thought he was going to vomit, then he thought he was going to cry, and then he decided just to lie there.

And lie there he did.

He wanted to lie there for days, hoping someone would accidentally drive over his body, and that maybe, just maybe, that was the one time his immortality would fail him. That after almost twenty years of being completely invincible, one stupid little thing would happen that would finally let him leave the Earth once and for all. His brother had to die, his colleagues had to die, Ginrei had to die, so why was he left to live without them?

About ten minutes later, Kenji finally talked himself out of pursuing death. And five minutes after that, he still hadn't moved from his spot in the field.

"At least _you_ did something useful, Farmelle," he said to the air.

A moment later, a familiar hooty voice echoed over the hill. "Hey, Murasame! Are you okay?"

"Go away, Tetsugyu!" Kenji fired back, locking his eyes shut.

The beefy man didn't stop, however, and came to kneel by Kenji's side. "Holy crap, you're alive! Man, everybody was worried about you!"

"Well, I wish I was dead!"

"Man, don't say stuff like that…" Tetsugyu reached out for Kenji's shoulders. "Let me help you up."

Kenji gave up and let the other man bring him to his feet, his body aching the whole time. Tetsugyu had an arm around Kenji's shoulders, forcing the smaller man to walk along.

"How many of us survived?" Kenji asked after a moment.

"The Chief, Professor Go, Daisaku, Issei, and nearly everyone at the Shanghai branch."

"So you five are all that's left of the Peking Experts."

Tetsugyu sighed. "Yeah."

The two continued to limp down the hill, with Tetsugyu steering Kenji out of the way of rocks or scorched patches of grass. Kenji's legs still felt like they were burning too, just like the grass, but the feeling was starting to fade.

"Thank you," he said after a moment. "You know, for helping me up."

"It's no problem. We need to get everybody back together, anyway."

Kenji nodded, unsure of what kind of response to give. They had reached the bottom of the hill, and Tetsugyu had let go of Kenji, leaving the man to attempt to walk again. Aside from faintly stinging joints, he was all right.

"You gonna be okay, man?"

"After a cigarette, I will be."

"Hey, by the way…" Tetsugyu stared down at his feet, uncomfortable. "I have a question for you."

"Hmm?" Kenji was in the middle of sliding a cigarette into his mouth.

"Were you ever dating Ginrei?"

A heavy silence passed between the two men, but it was finally interrupted by the snap of Kenji's lighter.

"Yes. For the last two years, I was."

"Ah. Okay." Tetsugyu was now quietly digging the toe of his shoe into the ground. "It's 'cause…I had a feeling she was going out with someone, but I was always worried it was some sleazebag."

Kenji smirked in response. "So you wouldn't consider _me_ a 'sleazebag'?"

"I dunno." Tetsugyu shrugged. "Maybe when I was a kid, yeah, but I dunno now."

Tetsugyu turned and headed back to the base, leaving Kenji standing by the hill. Eventually he turned and looked back at Kenji, irritated.

"You comin' back with me?"

Kenji nodded uneasily, swallowing his pride. "…Yeah. Just give me a second."

Disgusted by the smaller man's reluctance, Tetsugyu turned on his heel and stomped back towards the base, burnt grass crackling beneath his footfalls. Kenji watched him leave, with Tetsugyu shooting the occasional worried glare over his shoulder.

Kenji took a hard drag off his cigarette, still trying to find the will to move. It had been a long, long time since he'd felt this drained. Another realization hit him that there would never again be a beautiful green-haired woman waiting for him after his missions.

_She did what she had to do,_ he told himself. _And I did all I could do._

Grudgingly, he forced himself to walk forward, tailing directly behind Tetsugyu. Eventually Kenji found himself walking at a normal pace, thoughts of the professor and Daisaku entering his mind. Right then and there, his body started to fill with worry, thinking, _Oh God, I hope Go's doing all right…_

When Tetsugyu turned back, he found Kenji walking beside him, looking a little stronger.

"Now," Kenji said with a nod. "Where is everyone?"

* * *

Tetsugyu and Kenji had been able to find Daisaku soon enough. Chujo was in the control room with the Shanghai base commanders and couldn't be disturbed, Issei was en route back to Peking, and according to Daisaku, "The professor hasn't left the break room in hours."

And that was what frightened Kenji the most.

With Daisaku leading the way, the three headed to that particular break room, Kenji beginning to notice a limp in Tetsugyu's stride. Kenji considered asking the beefy man if he was all right, but before he could, he found Daisaku had slowed to match Kenji's pace and was looking up at him with worry.

"Mr. Murasame, I have something for you…" The boy dug through his pockets, producing a little golden hook and bell. He held out his hand, offering it to Kenji.

"…What's that?"

"Ginrei's earring," Daisaku said softly. "I found it in The Eye, right before Genya sent it into orbit."

"Oh right, I bought these ones for her…" Sheepish, Kenji picked the earring up and studied it in the palm of his hand.

"I thought you'd be better off keeping it."

Kenji just gave him a stern nod, unsure of what to say. It seemed as if Daisaku knew, just like Tetsugyu had.

They'd reached the break room. The door was shut, not locked, with the sounds of tormented sobbing coming faintly from within. Panicking, he glanced back and forth from Daisaku and Tetsugyu.

"Damn it, he sounds like a wreck! Has anybody tried to talk to him?"

Daisaku shrugged. "Just the chief, and he seemed to make progress, but that was a long time ago."

"The chief ordered everyone not to go in," Tetsugyu replied awkwardly. "Said we'd just make it worse."

_Can't say I don't agree with the man,_ Kenji thought. _But I'm going to have to disobey that order now._

While his left hand pocketed the earring, Kenji opened the door with his right, pretending it wasn't trembling. He nodded behind him with a glare at Daisaku and Tetsugyu, a command for them to get away from the door. Once they shuffled out of the way, Kenji moved into the doorway, taking a deep breath.

"Professor?"

Go was huddled the couch; he lay on his side, hugging his knees, in the most agonizing rendering of the fetal position Kenji had seen yet. Go's hair ornament and his fan – that precious fan – had been carelessly thrown on the floor presumably during a fit of hysteria. His long, tangled raven hair framed his flushed and tear-streaked face.

Go hadn't responded. Kenji took a step into the room, holding out a hand. "Professor, are you—"

"Close the door," he pleaded, his voice warbling.

Kenji leaned back and shut the door as quietly as he could. He continued to advance slowly towards the distraught man, prepared to stop at the slightest hint of protest from Go.

"Professor, I…" Kenji came to realize how unprepared he was at the moment. "You need someone to talk to, and…"

"This is all my fault," Go moaned, breaking down. "If I'd only tried to clear Vogler's name _years_ ago…"

"Professor, there was nothing you could do then."

"But none of this would have happened!" Go sat up, shrieking. "Everybody died because of _me_!"

"Professor, no!" Kenji forced himself not to be scared. "Most of the fault was Genya's!"

Go grabbed locks of his hair, "No it's not! I could have said something! _I could have said something!_"

"Stop it! Calm down!" Kenji knelt and grabbed Go's shoulders, shaking him a little. "You did so much to help us—"

"B-But Ginrei's dead because of _me_!"

That was the final straw; Kenji grabbed the sides of Go's face, making him look directly at Kenji. Go froze up, letting go of his hair. Kenji all the while had a stern yet frightened stare fastened on his face.

"I'm not mad at you," he said slowly. "I'm proud of everything you've done for us. Everybody was, and is, proud of you."

"I…" Go was starting to cry, but much gentler than before.

"You've done so much for us, especially Farmelle. If she were here, she'd agree with me…she always loved having you as her family. Farmelle grew up to be a wonderful woman because of you. Nobody else could have helped her but you."

Go looked down.

"And you're not alone," Kenji continued, his voice unsteady. He relocated his hands to Go's shoulders. "You can talk to any of us if you need help. And…and the chief _loves_ you."

Go put a hand to his face, weeping softly. Kenji moved back; he'd brought Go up to a happy sort of cry, which Kenji considered the best state he could be in this situation. He turned, retrieved Go's fan and hair ornament, and placed them carefully beside Go's place on the couch.

"That's not all I have…" Kenji reached into his pocket. He brought out Ginrei's earring and held it out to Go, offering it.

Go's eyes widened. "That's…"

"Her earring. Daisaku recovered it in The Eye, and you're the best person to hold onto it." He gently lifted Go's hand, placed the earring in his palm, and secured his fingers around it. "Keep it. Maybe you can make a necklace with it."

Tears rolling down his face, Go gazed at his hand. A faint smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you," he whispered, clutching the earring. Kenji forced himself to look away; he knew he'd cry too if he stayed around.

"Professor…" Kenji stood up. "Do you want more time to yourself in here, or do you want to see the chief?"

Go looked at his fan for a moment, then sighed softly. "I should get out of here."

He gathered his fan and ornament in his arms, the earring still secured in his hand. Soon Kenji was leading Go up to the door, one hand on his shoulder to keep him up.

"Farmelle's watching over us both," Kenji said as he opened the door. "And she wouldn't want you to be sad like this."

Tetsugyu and Daisaku greeted them further up the hall, both overjoyed to see Go was walking.

"Professor!" Daisaku trailed behind him, leading Tetsugyu. "Are you all right?"

Tetsugyu held up his hands. "Man, everybody was worried about you! Even the chief!"

Go looked back at them, overjoyed, but on the edge of tears again. Kenji drew back his hand and let it rest in his pocket.

_The worst is over for now,_ he said to himself, looking skyward. The image of Ginrei looking down from her seat in the clouds came to his mind, in some sort of white dress, her hair soft and billowing. Without thinking, he started to weep, all the while with a longing smile on his face.

Fin


End file.
